September
by Vysotsky
Summary: Моё виденье событий после 61 главы.


Удар, еще удар.

Маваши гири,

**Йоко кеаге, **

**Сэйкэн, **

**Татэ-цуки.**

**Они сменяют друг друга на всех скоростях. Я делаю разворот и наношу еще один удар в плоскую доску от сидения старого кресла, которую держал Седрик, удар из ушу. Мои длинные, отросшие за год волосы рассыпаются по плечам, но я игнорирую этот водопад и ухожу на Уширо укеми. **

**- Благодарю, - бросает я в сторону Седрика и отправляется в сторону раздевалки и так каждый день, по три, иногда по пять часов после школы. Подхожу к зеркалу и поднимаю глаза на себя, опёршись руками на столик. Сплошные царапины, синяки и ссадины, пот льёт ручьём. Совершенно не похожа на девушку. Вздрагиваю, так как слышу бесшумные шаги за спиной, незаметно встаю в стойку и готовлюсь к атаке, но в зеркале вижу глаза, что как обычно пригвоздили меня к месту. **

**- И что же мы делаем в женской раздевалке, Такуми? - голос звучит устало, будто на меня сразу свалился весь груз жизни, даже возмущаться его наличием в этой раздевалки не было сил, да в принципе и желания.**

**- Миса-тян, - твой голос звучит в обычной манере, насмешливо и с подколкой, о Ками, как же ты любишь меня дразнить, - Тебе не кажется, что пора остановиться? - его голос меняется, становясь строгим и нетерпящим возражений, это его отличительная черта - как он сказал, так и будет и никто, даже я – Великий и ужасный президент студенческого совета Сейки не могла с ним спорить, просто знала, что он сильнее, лучше меня, во всем. **

**- Не кажется, - выдыхаю я,- И начинаю стягивать с себя майку, вытаскивая из шкафчика свою школьную форму. Не знаю, каким образом Такуми договорился с директором, что я могу после школы тренироваться здесь вместе с Седриком, но ведь договорился, проклятый пришелец-извращенец с планеты феромонов. Ах да, кстати, о Седрике, попал он к нам очень простым образом, точнее обычным и предсказуемым, Джерад слёг. Сейчас он уже 4 месяца лежит в коме в одной из Лондонских больниц, и по приказу Майкла – деда Такуми и главы семьи Волкер, он был отправлен к Усуи в Японию, пусть мы с ним и не слишком хорошо ладим, но приказам господина он не может противиться, особенно зная то, что я, пусть и негласно для всех, хотя стоит подметить , что я готова отдать правую руку за то, что семья Волкер в курсе, жена Усуи. Мы решили всё это еще тогда в Киото во время школьной поездки, тогда я пообещала и себе и ему, что всегда буду рядом с ним и буду его защищать, всегда, я ожидала, что угодно, крика, пощечины, но в место этого получила: - Выходи за меня замуж. **

**Я засмеялась, вспоминая этот момент, ту тёмную подсобку, полуобнаженного парня стоящего передо мной, раскаты грома…Романтика, ничего не скажешь. Застегнув кофту, всё-таки немного смущая присутствия мужа, точнее угрозы быть изнасилованной прямо на скамейке рядом с зеркалом, зная этого извращенного пришельца, а он мог учудить и такое…**

**- Эмм, Такуми, покинь, пожалуйста, территорию, - бросила я, как бы невзначай, вытаскивая юбку, - А то ты меня задерживаешь, работу в Мейд латте никто не отменял, а я не хочу опоздать, - мой голос постепенно увеличивал обороты и становился быстрее и громче. Зеленоглазое чудовище и не думало оставлять меня в покое. **

**- Неа, - знакомый взгляд зеленых глаз, прожигающий меня на сквозь, взгляд бросающий в дрожь. **

**- Та-ку-ми, - по слогам и с напускным раздражением произнесла я, отправляя в лицо парня майку, что лежала под рукой, - Испарись отсюда, Извращенец! **

**Меня не покидало ощущение, что скоро сюда наведается Седрик и поинтересуется с привычным спокойствием – Мисаки-сама, чего вы так кричите?**

**Вместо этого он лишь делает три шага и я оказываюсь прижата к железной поверхности ящиков, это русоволосое существо обнаглело совсем, вот только вырываться из его объятий нет никакого желания. Так стоп…**

**- Такуми, - я делаю над собой усилие и пытаюсь вырваться, ибо губы этого извращенного пришельца покрывают поцелуями мою шею. - Ну не здесь же, домогатель, хренов! **

**В ответ молчание.**

**Мой голос звучит не так уверено, как хотелось бы, ибо после тяжелый тренировки я бы с удовольствием бы растворилась в его объятиях, в любви, в желании, но едва мой затуманенный взгляд останавливается на часах.**

**- Такуми я опаздываю, - как бы мне не жаль его, как бы я его не любила, но меры принимать приходится и ударяю хиза-гири ему в живо не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы он ослабил хватку. **

**Вырываюсь, стараясь не смотреть на него, быстро натягиваю на себя оставшуюся одежду, он не двигается с места и смотрит на меня всё теми же томными зелеными глазами. Я поднимаю глаза и сталкиваюсь с ним взглядом, не сдерживаюсь и сократив между нами расстояние страстно целую, но время бежит, время не ждёт. Я отстраняюсь и шепчу ему:**

**- Всё. Убежала.**

**- Я провожу, - усмехаешься ты, и мы покидаем помещение и только забытая мною на полу майка напоминает о том, что здесь только что едва не произошло.**


End file.
